Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for extracting a feature point to recognize an obstacle using a laser scanner, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for extracting a feature point to recognize an obstacle using a laser scanner, that extracts the feature point present in laser scanner data to classify a type of obstacle around a moving body using a multi-layer laser scanner.
Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with generalization of navigation mounted within a vehicle to provide services such as a road guide, an obstacle guide, and the like, research into an algorithm recognizing obstacles such as a vehicle other than the vehicle being driven, a pedestrian, and the like has been continuously conducted. In particular, the vehicle includes a sensor such as a radar sensor, a laser scanner, an image sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, or the like. Since each sensor has merits and demerits, a sensor fusion technology that supplements the demerits of each sensor using two or more sensors has also been developed.
Among the different types of sensors, the laser scanner has high utilization since it may provide more accurate distance information and angle information than other sensors. However, since laser scanner data obtained by the laser scanner may provide only angle and distance information, it may be difficult to classify the obstacles such as the vehicle, the pedestrian, and the like based on the laser scanner data.